Girls und Panzers Family Investment
by 0cassar
Summary: When all seem to be going normally things are shanken up when new tanks show up at the school and even a bigger shock when they find out who now runs the school and when now with new tank there rivels will be lining up for rematches against these new tanks
1. Family investment

"Hm so you want to shut the school down your a mad man you know that " said Akihito Nishizumi angrily "my niece go's to your school " Said Akihito "then why don't you buy it from me then " Said the principle of Ooarai girls academy "ok I'll buy it then " Said Akihito after he said the principle was so shocked that a wealthy businessman want to buy a small school but eventually they worked out a deal and then he walked away now the owner of the school.

"Wake up come on wake up " Said Saori "wa what going on "Said Miho "you have to come see it amazing it the best thing that has ever happened to us "Said Hana "So Miho got ready and right be for they got to the school they blind folded Miho and walk her the the tank garage then they took off her blind fold Miho saw everyone there but then noticed something be hind them "oh my gosh are those new tanks "asked Miho but no one spoke or even knows how they got here " there are 5 brand new VK 30.01(H) German heavy tanks and 6 new Panthers and 10 new VK 16.02 Leopards and there still more tanks coming that what I was told by the people who had already delivered these tanks we don't have enough room to store them "said MoMo.

Miho and the other stud there they were still on there summers black when they felt a rumble and then saw the school being destroyed then walk over a man a man Miho Knew very well "uncle Akihito how are you and what are you doing here "ha Miho how have you been but to answer your question first I'm now In Charge of your school and you are now probably wondering why I destroyed your school well wear moving everything to a bigger shop the new ship is about the size of Pravda maybe even a little bit bigger oh well I have to take a look at the plans of it again "Said Akihito .

The team just stood there in shock "M Miho y you never talked about your uncle before and not to mention he's was super rich "said Saori "well I never had a need to talk about him"Said Miho after that they looked at the new tanks they had just received they were all in top shape but then Himo saw it the tank that was her dream tank the tank that she secretly loves the most the tiger two this tiger had soon upgraded parts the canon model was a 10.01 cm Kw.k L/68 the turret model was a serientun and she looked at the engine bit was a Maybach HL 230 TRM P54 engine this tank was a beast of a tank "so do you like it ask Mihos uncle She was speechless just Just hugged him and started to cry .

A few days when by and they had docked next to there new school ship it was a week before school started but st Gloriana Girls College had herd of there new school and there tanks felling cocky they invited them for a rematch and so the two teams agreed on a date and now the girl had to retain them self on these new tanks and how they work so Miho and the team chooo the tiger two and the rest his as so they took one 30.01(H) German heavy and one of there new panthers and one of there new VK 16.02 leapard and one of there and two new Pz.Kpfw.III Ausf.k and with these new tank they will be training all "ya Miho I'm tired can we take a brake now "Asked Saori "ya I guess we can we have been going hard the last couple of days "so what do you guys think of these new tanks " "I like them a lot they drive a lot smoother that the old one "Said Mako "ya and the gun is feel so much more powerful I love these new 152 mm caliber rounds they don't know what's going to hit them when we show up "laughed Saori "well we are a stong team and I believe we can win this time let's call this a day guy and head home .

So with there battle day come close they all rest up for this rematch but will these new tank be there key to winning or will this battle have the same out Come all these thoughts ran though each team members mind in two day there new tank will be put to the test .


	2. Rematch time

"Hey Miho how are you doing I have some new tanks we're getting 4 new jagdtiger they are tank destroyers and have some great range with there

12,8 cm Pak L/66 gun's they should be good at long rang fighting "Said Akihito "wow thank you so much uncle but why are you helping us out so much with saving our school and buying us new tank and helping bring back old programs and giving them new gear as well "asked Miho " well I believe in what you do and your mother said she was so proud of you but I don't think she would ever tell you that her self "Said Akihito "So we have a rematch in a couple of days I'm kinda nervous about it to be honest "said Miho "hey you know i believe in you I know you will win this rematch battle plus you have new tanks to back you up "Said Akihito "thank you uncle I know that we can with this battle this rematch battle will have a different out come "Said Miho with a large amount of confidence "that's my little Miho now i have to go I'm sorry but I'm really busy you know "Said Akihito "it all right uncle I'll see you later "

Later that day Miho was just chilling at home when she herd a loud bang out side witch shock the building she rushed out side and saw her friends in the one of the new tigers twos now shouting out sorry "what are you guys doing "asked Miho "we have come get you we all desided to do night training "Said Saori "ya I think this will give us a advantage In This battle I heard it will be at dusk so we will most likely be a night battle " Hana ya and plus it should be easer now with these tanks because of the heavy fire power "said Yukari "what do you you think Mako mako ?lsaid Saori "why don't you just let me sleep why did you have to drag me out of my house "Said Mako Miho and the rest just giggled a bit and then she got in and they when to train almost all night

"Wake up hey wake up "Said Mako shaking Miho "wa what's going on "Said Miho "we're out of diesel i tried to stray it up and where are completely empty "Said Miho "ya and the others are out as well but I contacted some of our friends to come and towe use back Said Saori "well then let's just wait here a guys "Said Miho and so they did it was a couple of hours before they got back to the new tank garage they had there tank towed to the lift and was tanken down to the garage and had there tank fueled up and then they drove it next to the other tiger two "hm I know we can win this time with these new tanks I'm sure we can win this time ya I really do believe we can win this time "Said Miho pumping her self up then she shouts out"Panzer Vor!!" Shouted Miho and behind he she heard all her friends shouted "Panzer Vor" "we can win this time "shouted Miho.


End file.
